The Battle with Kronos
by Uridea
Summary: After the Labryinth some romance/adventure. Working on chapter 14. A Percabeth hope you enjoy it.
1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This goes off of Battle of the Labyrinth **

A Percy Jackson Story Chapter 1

While Niko and me were hanging out we heard a huge rumble. It was phenomenal a giant rock-like figure maybe 100 ft. tall at least…It was the scariest thing you could imagine. Red eyes and well the whole monster package. I saw someone or something in its grasp. It was a helpless girl, I had to save her.

This girl was in a lot of danger, her parents must be worried. She also looked to be about 15 or 16. I took out Riptide and attacked. Without thinking I went for the thigh. The monster went down with a thud. As the girl fell I caught her. When I looked at her face I noticed a familiar look… This was Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She looked up at me and said, "Thanks Percy" and with that she passed out. I sent her off with Niko to Camp Half-Blood. Which was very close and he left without argue. I was left facing this huge no I'll restate that gigantic or even gynormous monster. What was I thinking… Oh wait I wasn't thinking which could be a problem.

**Niko's P.O.V.**

Once I got to camp I set Rachel down in the Hades' cabin. Everyone rushed in so I had to yell for them to give us space. They told me that they had seen the attack on T.V. Then they asked how I was, Rachel also. After that they popped the big question…not even I knew. How is Percy? Is he going to be ok? What do I tell them… well I started by saying that he sent me off with Rachel to camp. Then I told them that I had no idea what happened after I left.

**Anabeth's P.O.V.**

After Niko got done speaking I thought about Percy. Why did I keep think about Percy I don't know. One thing I did know though was I was completely and utterly confused. I was totally worried about him to. Stupid Seaweed Brain only he could do this to me. Last time we had spoken it went badly. We ended up yelling at each other… I also know I disappointed him. Disappointing him was not something I did often but when u do he takes it soo hard. On that thought the T.V. reporter was yelling something. We all ran over to it. Something about a boy…It must be Percy I just knew it!

**Reporter Talking:**

**This boy is very powerful. All we know is that he can't last much longer.**

**Rachel/ This is all my fault.**

**Niko/ No it's not he would have done this anyway…**

**Rachel/ How do u know that! I'm sorry; I'm just so worried.**

**Niko/ We all are… and we all should be.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I'm going to die… We have to make a leap off that cliff. It's the only way… I'm sorry guys if u worry but I have to! Otherwise I might not be here. Wow my 16th birthday and a monster has to attack… I'm possibly going to die and well that really sucks. This is not good and that about all I can say.

**Olympus' P.O.V.**

Athena/ Ha now we will see how tough your son is Poseidon.

Poseidon/ Show that monster whose boss with a water whip!

Aphrodite/ He will win I just know it.

Zeus/ This is a good battle… He is tough Poseidon you should be proud.

**Reporter Speaking:**

**This is not good the boy…well he, he, he just went off a cliff the monster and all. I'm sorry to report no one could possibly have survived that little tumble off. This is a very tragic moment.**

**Olympus' P.O.V.**

**Poseidon/ No…It can't be.**

**Athena/ No more hero or boy to like my daughter.**

**Aphrodite/ Percy… and oh yeah Athena a lot worse boys will like her if she doesn't date him!**

**Athena/ I hadn't thought of that… Percy come back!!**

**Camp Half-Blood's P.O.V.**

Rachel/ No… It's all my fault.

Anabeth/ Percy!! (I didn't get to tell him how I felt.)

Thalia/ Oh my goddess!!

Artemis/ Ahem

Thalia/ Uh sorry Artemis

Grover/. …Percy NOOOOOO!

Tyson/ BROTHER!!

End of chapter 1 I'll update tomorrow 


	2. Ladon the monster

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is my first story so if it is horrible I'm sorry… Yes I did spell Nico wrong sorry guys . Thanks for the reviews. I'll try and type the rest up but exams are taking lots of my time.

Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Well I'm glad the monster is dead. The monster in fact was Ladon the half human, and half lion. I know the monster is dead because nothing could survive that fall. Luckily I had the advantage in my home territory and all.

**Reporter P.O.V.**

The boy is ok… I repeat the boy is ok!! This is impossible well improbable to no one could survive that. Wait the monster has a hold of the boy and is pulling him back down. This could be horrible or he could be famous let's find out. (10 minutes later.) The monster is in fact dead but the boy is nowhere to be found.

**Anabeth's P.O.V.**

I wonder if he is ok?? Well they didn't find a body but they didn't see him leave either. I really hope he is ok… Not that I care but well maybe a little bit. Oh who am I kidding I have a crush on him. He probably hates me by now after what I said about Luke.

Percy/ Hey guys can I get a Band-Aid or something. (Passes out.)

(Wakes up a day later.)

**Percy/** Whoa where am I??

**Anabeth/** Your okay… I thought I lost you forever. I mean we thought we lost you. We saw the fight on T.V. (eyes red from crying.)

**Percy/** Yeah okay well I'll be fine so see yeah.

**Anabeth/** Are you sure? (Yeah he hates me.)

**Percy/** I'm leaving anyhow, Chiron needs me.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Can't she just leave me alone? I know were best friends, but did she forget what she told me last time we spoke? The kiss did it mean nothing to her. I bet she has kissed Luke to. I guess she thought I was the prophecy. Will I ever

know?

**Percy/** Rachel can I talk to you a minute?

**Rachel/** Sure Percy…

**Percy/ **The monster, Ladon… Why did Ladon go after you?

**Rachel/** Oh well I was on my way to say Happy Birthday to you when it snatched me up!

**Percy/ **Oh (blushes) thanks.

**Rachel/ **Hey your friend Nico is kind of cute is he dating anyone?

**Percy/ **Not that I know of, you two would make a cute couple I guess…

**Rachel/ **You really think so?

**Percy/ **I know so!

**Rachel/ **How are you by the way? Anabeth took you and stitched you up.

**Percy/ **I'm fine… I guess.

**Olympus' P.O.V.**

**Zeus/ **This is better than public television.

**Poseidon/** Honestly I have to agree.

**Athena**/ You two are so incompetent that is my daughter sobbing over you're little monster!

**Poseidon**/ Oh yeah he is a real monster saving the city and all!

**Aphrodite/ **I for one like Percy he is very kind.

**Ares**/You like anyone who calls you pretty.

**Aphrodite**/ NOT TRUE!!

**Apollo/** I wrote a haiku about this once would you like to hear it?

**Everyone/** NOOO!!

**Apollo**/ Fine I'm going back to my nice spyder.

**Thanks for reading this. I'll upload the other chapters hopefully tomorrow. So everyone have a good time and good luck on your guys exams and stuff. The other chapters are longer also.**


	3. An act of heroism

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone

Chapter 3

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Percy/ Hey Nico I bought you something…(Hands him a minotaur for his game.)

Nico/ Thanks Percy, I really appreciate it.

Percy/ Aww it was nothing. Besides I owe you for helping us in the labyrinth.

Grover & Tyson/ Happy Belated Birthday PERCY!!

Percy/ Oh yeah thanks guys that means a lot to me.

T.V.

The monster is back and killing people!! I repeat…crackle…monster…back…100…(blacks out.)

(Percy runs out to fight it immediately. T.V. flashes back on.)

Percy/ Yelling: Hey monster over here. YOO HOO!! Come out and play.

**Anabeth's P.O.V.**

**Anabeth/ **How could you…you knuckle headed Seaweed Brain. The nerve he just got bandaged and all!!

(Running of all heroic like. How come I just called him heroic?! What is happening to me, I need to get my emotions in check! First I like him well… I have always had a crush on him but I think he likes Rachel. I guess I can rule him out, besides mom hates him.)

T.V./ This fight is incredible the boy just took out the monster. This time for good, people we have a hero in the making. Now someone has come to take this boy home… It may be his mom?? He has blacked out but hopefully we will see more of his heroism around.

(2 days later.)

Percy's P.O.V.

Waoh where am I?(Gets up to look around.) Looks like a cave of some sort. I don't remember any caves being in New York. Well I guess I ought to look around a bit right? I know this curiousty thing killed the cat but It's in my blood. At least I think it is oh well. How did I even get here?? I remember defeating Ladon child of Typhon and then… I saw some lady at least I think she was a lady. After that I just blacked out completely.

Percy/ Yelling: Hello anyone here?

Strange Voice/ I see you have woken up young hero…

Percy/ Yeah… who are you and where are we exactly?

Stranger/ All in good time young hero, all in good time.

Percy/ Sorry but I don't have much time so I think I'll just ya know leave perhaps.

Stranger/ That is something I can tell you, and it is N…O. This place will be your grave Perseus Jackson!!

(Then it hit me not literly but metaphorically speaking yes. This was not a friend it was an enemy. Only a few people call me Perseus. Those people are my mom, my dad, and people in Kronos' army.)

Percy/ Well if you're going to kill me can I at least know you're name?

Stranger/ Names hold great power Percy!!

Percy/ That voice…it sounds so familiar. It sounds like Medusa?? Me and Anabeth killed her though. Oh wait I forgot you can only kill monsters temporarily.

Stranger/ You guessed right Percy… I am Medusa!! Now it is time to meet your doom!!

(Crap what do I do now?? I remember some old tale, it was Hercules I think. Hercules couldn't look into her eyes so he used a shield.)

Percy/ I need to open my empathy link to Grover…

Medusa/ Look at me Percy you know you want to.

(Grover you there?? Hello?)

Grover/ Hey Percy you're ok

Rachel/ Grover Percy isn't here are you ok?

Anabeth/ It's their empathy link.

(Percy/ I'm fighting Medusa she wants me to look at her and her snake hair.)

Grover/ You like some girls hair?

(Percy/ No MEDUSA!!)

Grover/ Oh I see. It's Medusa guys not some girl.

Anabeth/ Tell him to use the shield Tyson made him.

(Anabeth says to use the shield Tyson made you.)

(Oh great idea. Link goes dead)

Grover/ The link went dead…

I'll continue more tomorrow I promise, and I'll make Anabeth and Percy more like themselves. Later gotta go study for exams.


	4. Arriving home safely

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone

Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I lifted Tyson's shield up to my face. I was hoping it would work. I heard a slight rustling… Then I realized it was Medusa! I had in fact turned her into stone. At least I wouldn't be snake food. That's what I call a hideous house decoration. Time to head home I'm sure my mom is worried sick… I hope I don't have to walk to far, I don't remember any caves in New York.

(Later…)

**Percy/** Yells: Mom I'm home!!

Mom/ PERCY I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!! Anabeth and Grover have been so worried, I swear you aged them 10 years. We all thought you were dead! You should get cleaned up and go see them.

**Percy/ **Ok, I'll go get ready now. First I have to change though…and definitely get a shower. (2 hours later)

**Percy/ **Ok see ya later mom! Hey mom if my package comes in the mail can you call me?

**Mom/ **It has been here for a week.

**Percy/ **I sent it out three days ago it can't have been here a week. I mean I've only been gone for like 4 to 5 days right?

**Mom/ **You've been gone two weeks Percy…

**Percy/** No it can't be please say you're joking.

**Mom/** Sadly I'm completely serious.

**Percy/ **Then I had better hustle… maybe I'll go tomorrow. _**As he passes out.**_

**(1 day later.)**

**Anabeth/** Is he ok?

**Grover/** I don't know

**Percy/ **Is who ok?

**Anabeth/ **Percy you're awake… finally Seaweed Brain.

**Percy/ **It's so good to be back guys!

**Grover/** Yeah, yeah we know.

**Percy/ **I have to go see Nico.

**Grover/ **Why?

**Percy/ **He is my cousin and all, besides I also have to check on Rachel.

**Grover/ **Rachel and Nico are doing fine.

**Anabeth/** Better than fine… He asked her out.

**Percy/ **What did she say?

**Anabeth/ **She wanted to talk to you first…

**Percy/ **Oh ok well I'd better talk to her than. I'll see you guys in a bit ok?

**Grover/ **Sure!

**Anabeth/** Fine we'll meet you outside of your cabin in two hours ok?

**Percy/ **Sure!_** Smiling he walks off.**_

**Grover/ **You like Percy! You like Percy!!

**Anabeth/** You like a nymph!! You like a nymph!!

**Grover/** Sooo… Yeah but you like Percy. That is much more exciting.

**Anabeth/** Whatever… I'm leaving and if your coming hurry.

**Grover/** Fine but one day you will admit it!!

**Anabeth/** Hurry up goat boy!

**Grover/** That hurts Anabeth… Oh well let's head back to camp.

**(2 hours later they all meet out front.)**

**Anabeth: Thoughts in her head I guess you could say.**

_I know Grover has a point about Percy and all but what about Luke. The prophecy was about Luke wasn't it? I lost Percy for a while but he came back… I don't think that it counts. Luke is gone right… If I am so happy he is gone then why does it say I love him? Maybe I should ignore the prophecies and just figure it out on my own. Maybe that's what I'll do, and its not like it always comes true right?_

**Thanks guys I'll do more tomorrow since exams and school is all done. Well hope to post soon later.**


	5. The missing Percy?

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone

Chapter 5

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_**Thinking was all I could do after talking to Rachel. First she said she really liked Nico… but she wanted to see if I would allow her to go out with him. I don't know why but I oh well I told her to go for it. The biggest question I was wondering was how she got in Camp Half-Blood. I know I told Nico to bring her here but that was instinct. So how was she here now… Maybe her mom was a goddess? If that was and most likely is the case we'd better find out soon. If she was a half-blood she could be in some serious danger. I had to talk to Anabeth and Grover now.**_

**Percy/ Hey guys how are you today?**

**Grover/ I'm fine thank you, and yourself?**

**Anabeth/ I'm all right, and you?**

**Percy/ I'm excellent now lets go over behind the cabin…**

**Grover/ Why?**

**Percy/ Just trust me ok?**

**Anabeth/ Fine quit being such a wimp Grover.**

**Percy/ Ok you know Rachel is here right.**

**Grover/ Yeah did she ask you out?**

**Anabeth/ Why would she like Seaweed Brain?**

**Percy/ Well ouch first off but no that's not the subject I was talking about kind of. She is in Camp "Half-Blood".**

**Anabeth/ You're right…**

**Grover/ What do you guys mean?!**

**Percy/ Well she isn't a half-blood right?**

**Grover/ Right.**

**Percy/ Which is the only way to get in unless you're in the labyrinth or a mythological creature. So that being said how is she "here". **

**Grover/ Oh I get it now…**

**Anabeth/ Yeah and we need to find out why she can get in quickly.**

**Percy/ That's why I told you guys. I love my cousin Nico but he will tell her and we can't have that can we.**

**Anabeth/ I agree and that means you can't tell him either Grover.**

**Grover/ I will try to keep it a secret, but you know me it's hard to lie.**

**Percy/ Ok well I think we have a quest guys.**

**Anabeth/ Yeah the quest to find out who Rachel really is.**

**Percy/ Yeah we know who her dad is but who is her mom… She never talks about her family remember. **

**Anabeth/ Yeah so time to check it out, you'd better go see the oracle Percy.**

**Percy/ Yeah and Chiron too, Grover you need to tell Tyson to keep in eye on Nico.**

**Grover/ He might take it offensive though…**

**Percy/ Well tell him to watch him then.**

**Grover/ Fine but I'm dropping your name.**

**Percy/ Ok then… Anabeth you start packing.**

**Percy/ Yells: Chiron hello?**

**Nico/ Hey Percy… Chiron left for a bit, he told me to take you to the forest. He said he would meet you there.**

**Percy/ Oh ok, do you know what he wanted?**

**Nico/ No he didn't say sorry.**

**Percy/ Oh it's fine we had better head out, it's going to be dark soon.**

**Nico/ Yeah let's go.**

**Anabeth/ Where is Percy he has been gone for hours.**

**Grover/ I don't know, maybe he is still at the oracle.**

**Anabeth/ Yeah maybe, let's go check the big house for Chiron and see if he is there first.**

**Grover/ Alrighty then lets go.**

**Anabeth/ Yells: Chiron are you here!!**

**Chiron/ Yeah what is it Anabeth?**

**Anabeth/ Do you know where Percy is?**

**Chiron/ Yeah he left me a note saying he was with you guys on a quest and would be back in a week or so.**

**Grover/ He told us he was with you, well we wanted to get a quest so he said he'd come here. **

**Anabeth/ Well it looks like we have a quest now…**

**Chiron/ Yes the search for Perseus Jackson.**

**Anabeth/ You're going to let us?**

**Chiron/ Yes I am, but keep it on the down low as your generation calls it.**

**Grover/ Wow you really are old Chiron.**

**Chiron/ I may be old but our generation wasn't as wild either.**

**Grover/ True dat. **_**Laughs!**_

Anabeth/ We have to hurry Grover…

**Ok well I'll repost soon guys and well please go easy on the comments. I hope you enjoyed it very much.**


	6. Found but not FOUND

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone

Chapter 6

**Percy/** Hey Nico how much farther?

**Nico**/ About 15 to 20 mins…

**Percy**/ We have been walking for to long (sighs).

**Nico**/ Come on where is your youth?!

**Percy**/ Youth smouth I am sick of this! By the time we get there we will have to head back!

**Nico/** Quit being such a party pooper… We can play games!

**Percy**/ Like what??

**Nico/** Like who do you like and then I'll tell you.

**Percy**/ Haha very funny as soon as I would tell you, you would turn around and tell her.

**Nico**/ At least it is a girl. (laughing.)

**Percy**/ You should be a comedian. (mocking)

**Nico/** We're almost their see taunting you made it go by faster.

**Percy/** Whatever… He it looks a bit deserted don't you think?

**Nico**/ Naw they will be a little deeper in though.

**Percy/** They? What do you mean they?

**Nico**/ As in the others…

**Percy**/ Oh right…

**Nico**/ (That was a close one.)

**Anabeth**/ Where could he have gone? Or better yet who took him?

**Grover/** Well gee I wonder maybe LUKE!!

**Anabeth**/ Maybe but why would Percy go off with someone not Chiron? I mean he was going to Chiron and then poof.

**Grover/** We had better go tell Rachel…

**Anabeth/** What would she care! Stupid little rich girl… She would try to buy him back.

**Grover/** Come on Anabeth… We have to hurry remember?!

**Rachel/** Hey guys what's up?

**Grover/** A lot actually well you see Percy is missing.

**Rachel**/ He got boy napped?

**Grover**/ Yeah pretty much…

**Rachel/** Who would have taken him?

**Grover**/ We don't know quite yet but it had to be someone close.

**Anabeth**/ I think it was a half-blood but you never know.

**Rachel**/ Well where do we start looking?

**Grover/** Maybe my empathy link would be good?

**Rachel**/ What's an empathy link?

**Anabeth/** It's a link that Percy and Grover can talk through, in their heads.

**Grover**/ I couldn't have said it better myself.

**Rachel/ **Ok well hurry it could be Kronos who took Percy.

**Anabeth**/ That is true… maybe he used Luke's body to well coax Percy. You never know with Seaweed Brain!

**Grover**/ Quite I'm sending out the signal.

**Grover/ **Percy where are you?

**Percy/ Grover?**

**Grover/** Yeah it's me…

**Percy/ I'm with Nico.**

**Grover/ **Oh ok we thought you got kidnapped.

**Percy/ Why did you think that?**

**Grover/** Anabeth couldn't find you in the Big House.

**Percy/ Oh that is because Nico and I are in some forest.**

**Grover/ **Why?

**Percy/ Chiron is out here.**

**Grover/ **No he is in the Big House.

**Percy/ I told Nico he wouldn't wait that long. Ok well we are going to head back see you in like an hour or two.**

**Percy/** Hey Nico Chiron is back at the Big House.

**Nico/ **He must have got sick of waiting.

**Percy/ **Yeah that would be my guess.

**Nico/ **Ok well then I was hoping we could do this the easy way.

**Percy/ **Uhh what do you mean the easy way?

**Nico/ **You'll see…

Sorry it was short its like 1:00 and I'm tired I'll repost tomorrow. Tootles guys and gals.


	7. The Betrayal

I do not own PJO.

**Chapter 7**

Percy's P.O.V.

_When I woke up my head was throbbing. It felt like someone had taken a hammer and hit me as hard as they could. If you know how that feels then you'll know that it hurts! Well I was walking with Nico in the forest… Then Grover talked to me through the empathy link. Chiron was in the Big House waiting for me. This didn't look like a forest to me; it looked like a giant whole. Like we were in the Grand Canyon._

_If we were in the Grand Canyon then wow we were far from New York. I have been to the Grand Canyon though it has a lot of sun. This place was dark and damp. I had to find Nico where was he? It's his fault we were here anyway. I remember him saying something on the phone… What did he say? _

_Percy/ Where am I?_

_Luke/ You're in front of Tarturas._

_Percy/ Where is my cousin!?_

_Luke/ What do you mean?_

_Percy/ You know damn well what I mean Luke! What did you do with him?_

_Luke/ Ha you still think little Nico is good right? Well you're wrong, so very wrong in fact I'll let him tell you himself._

_Nico/ Hello Percy. He is in fact telling the truth._

_Percy/ What do you mean he is telling the truth?_

_No Nico was good I just know it. I knew what he meant but I didn't want to admit it. He couldn't turn evil, not my cousin. I failed Bianca if he turns evil! I won't let him take you Nico, I won't! _

_Nico/ I mean that I am evil you twit. _

_Percy/ No you can't be evil… I promised Bianca I'd keep you out of their hands and I will keep my promise Nico._

_**That is all for now but I'll write more later. I'm out! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks hope u review, please no flames though. **_


	8. I meet an Angel

I do not own PJO. The only character I own is Megan. I'm putting it in all Percy's point of view now. So hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

_I was thinking of two things at this time. One how would I get out of here, and two I had to turn Nico good. So to start off I looked around… What I saw surprised me greatly. There was a girl, she was pretty to. I asked her what her name was; she told me in an angelic voice she was called Megan. Megan is a pretty name. Whoa what was I doing… Hello earth to Percy you like Anabeth._ Right I like Anabeth, besides this girl was probably only in my head.

**Percy**/ How did you get here Megan?

**Megan**/ I was sent by Aphrodite to save you.

**Percy**/ Why would Aphrodite send you?

**Megan**/ She is my mother and some people were looking for you.

**Percy**/ Oh, well then do you know a way out?

**Megan**/ Yeah follow me…

_While I was following her I heard Luke yelling. Something about how did he get away? Well I got away by going through a gap in the wall. Megan had led me back to Camp Half-Blood. (In the light she had hair that sparkled like the beautiful golden mane of Apollo's horses.) What the heck am I saying, I just met her. Anabeth is the one I love, even if she doesn't like me back. It must be a trick, besides she did say she was Aphrodite's daughter. _

**Megan**/ Hey Percy I got you some water.

**Percy**/ Thanks Megan… I'm really thirsty after all that. Hungry to I hope dinner is soon.

**Anabeth**/ Is that all you think about Seaweed Brain?

**Percy**/ No, I love the Ocean and yeah other things to.

**Anabeth**/ Whatever it's time for dinner anyway.

**Megan**/ Hey Percy can I talk to you?

**Percy**/ Sure you can, what did you need?

**Megan**/ I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with me? I know it might be too soon but…

**Percy**/ No it's cool I'll go. (Smiling)

**Anabeth**/ Ok well you two have fun, I'll tell Chiron.

**Percy/** This water sure tastes funny to me.

**Megan/ **Well it is purified water with lime flavoring.

**Percy/ **Oh well that explains it than. I have never had lime flavored water.

**Megan/ **Do you like it…?

**Percy**/ Yeah it tasted awesome. You know I'm going to go swimming though.

**Megan**/ Oh ok well I'll see you later than. My condo is across the street from your house if you ever need me. Oh yeah here is my number just in case.

**Percy**/ Ok thanks for all your help back there.

**Megan**/ Let me guess you had it under control? (Laughing)

**Percy**/ Yeah I guess you could say that. (Laughing too)

_Well Megan is gone now. I guess I'll just head to the nice cool beach. I love the Ocean. Maybe Grover will come down to._

**Anabeth**/ Mind if I join you Percy? Grover wants to come to.

**Percy/** Sure I could always use the company. I might have to stop at Olympus first.

**Anabeth/** Why do you have to go there?

**Percy/** There is something strange about that Megan girl. I don't trust her.

_It looked like Anabeth was relieved… and then Grover walked up. She looked like she was going to say something to. Way to go Grover, I think he deserves the worst timing award. Oh well I still had to talk to Aphrodite._

**Percy/** Hey G man how are you?

**Grover/** I'm great how about you?

**Percy/**I'm ok but I have to go. See you in 15 minutes.

**Grover/ **Alright see ya.

_As I jogged off to Olympus something hit me. It hit me hard to I was bleeding. It didn't feel like a Minotaur or anything like that. It felt like a sword or a rock had just come down on my head. When I looked up guess who I saw. It was none other than my cousin Nico. He was alone though, and I was thankful for that. Then I took out riptide and we fought for what seemed like forever. He had gotten way better since… His sister had died. I guess that can change a boy. Just my luck Rachel came rushing in._

**Rachel**/ Nico what are you doing?!

_When he turned around I hit him over the head with my sword hilt. He passed out right on the spot. He looked a lot more peaceful like that. Then I asked Rachel to take him back to camp. I also told her to lock him up. She didn't ask why which I was glad for. Then I rushed off to Aphrodite. _

_Okay well I finally updated so yeah. I'll repost more later to. Thanks and please no bashing it. If you hate it just don't read it._


	9. The downfall of Percy Jackson

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 9

When I entered Olympus I saw my father. He looked really worn out. After what he told me at my birthday I'm pretty sure he was. He saw me and smiled but as much as I wanted to talk to him I had to find Aphrodite. She was my biggest priority at the moment. When I walked past the library guess who I saw?! None other than my favorite goddess Athena. Boy was she staring daggers at me. She has hated me ever since I started liking Anabeth, without her hating me we would probably be dating by now.

She is majorly scary when you make her mad. I'd hate to be my dad or anyone else who deals with her from day to day. I prefer Hades over her, now that is saying something. I finally found Aphrodite talking or well listening to Apollo. Oh great another poem (he thinks he can write). Well as they saw me approach, he smiled and was about to start over. I told him I didn't have time now it was urgent. He was disappointed to find out I needed Aphrodite not him. He got fed up and left clearly irritated. Finally I could speak to her… She said hello to me in that sweet tone of hers. She is so sweet how could anyone hate her?!

She then asked me how I was doing like it was normal to chat with a half-blood. Oh well I told her I was fine and then she asked me what was wrong. I told her all about Megan. How she saved me and was now trying to put a spell or something on me. The spell was to like her and well she was pretty and all… I like her but not like that. I like someone else and all. She then began taunting me that all of Olympus knew I like Anabeth. So well I asked her if she could get Megan to go away or well lay off.

She told me she couldn't because she had to help this farmer couple right now. Veronica and James were their names. It turned out he was really buff but she wanted a rich top of the line hero like guy. Well this guy is buff but heroic no. So I told her I would deal with this couple if she helped with Megan. So it was settled I would deal with this couple and she has got my back on Megan. It is a weird feeling to know I am setting up a couple. Well I had best get started.

So I headed down to Kansas to find James. I finally found his farm and he was out front. He was praying to Hercules? Why would he do that? So when he saw me coming he actually thought "Hercules" answered his prayer. I told him I was here to help him get his girlfriend to like him, which was kind of sad. I was not sure why he was praying to Hercules but what do you say to that? Like hey dude why are you praying to a half-blood. That would get me to many questions. So I started by asking how are you going to prove yourself to Veronica? He told me if she didn't like him the way he was then who cared.

Well this was just great he was just going to quit on her. Okay well I guess it's completely up to me to settle this. So I headed down to the Underworld to find none other than the famous Empusa. Yes I know the seducer right well she was the only one who knew where her son was. So when I got down there I found the great almighty Cerberus. He was actually kind of like a puppy except for the height. I have never seen a three-headed dog either, that was until I met Cerberus. He threw his toy ball to me just like last time. So I threw it and quickly ran past him into the cave. It had lots of bones and lots of hearts with Empusa and the guys name forever.

The cave was all slimy and gross. It was completely and totally covered in darkness. I could see a dim light at the end though. So I slowly crept towards it, I have been a lot more careful since the Medusa accident. So once I got in there was a pot or something. I heard a girl crying so I crept towards the noise. She wasn't a girl but instead Empusa herself. I sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong. She told me about Typhon her son and I told her how I awakened him. Then I asked her if she could help me out. I told her about James and Veronica she said she would try. She called some monster to her aid and told it to attack James. Then I had to add don't kill him and fake the fight. It wasn't too happy about that but hello no James no getting rid of Megan.

So I decided to stay with Empusa until the monster came back. She was talking to me about prophecies and stuff then she told me a prophecy I didn't want to hear. It was about Anabeth and Luke how they were meant to be. She said that Anabeth would end up with Luke because he would turn good again. She also said I would fail my father. I would turn out to be the one who destroys Olympus. She couldn't have made me any more upset. At least I though so, then she told me I would kill Grover and Juniper would spend the rest of her life tracking me down.

I got so mad I took out riptide, but by then the monster came back and told me James had in fact saved Veronica. He also would be marrying her in 6 months. Well good for him some people do get happy endings I guess. So it was right then and there I decided to join Luke. If I was meant to anyway then why not get a head start. All I could think about was what she said about Anabeth and Luke. It made sense though she only kissed me for good luck. So who cares if I join Luke and destroy Olympus? Well I'm pretty sure my dad would but he doesn't know me anyway, so what does he care.

Okay well thanks for reading I'll write more later.


	10. I go on a search and rescue!

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 10

**While headed to join Luke, Percy thinks to himself.**

What was I thinking this had to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. Yeah this was a 10 on a scale from 1-10. This was a bad idea. If it could go higher then it would be. So what am I thinking? Anabeth can't have had this much of an effect on me. Well apparently I'm wrong… even if I hate the idea of her dating Luke I can't go join him. If Luke makes her happy then that's all I want, the best thing I can do is not join Luke.

I'll stay by her side until she makes her decision to date him. Anyway we would have never dated our parents hate each other. Besides she is like way out of my league. She is nice, pretty, and smart… I'm just some guy who is probably pestering her. With that being said I snuck around the building. I was trying to find the crack Megan had gotten in through. It was so dark out I could barley see my hands. Nico was in there and I was going to get him out.

The crack was a tight fit but eventually I made it through. Everyone but the guards were asleep. I snuck past them very easily. They were just a couple of ogres… and they were fighting over who got to eat the last wing. I'd hate to be in that tumble knowing how big they are. I found a vent that was big enough to crawl through. So I quickly found some boxes and stacked them up. I jumped into the vent and man was it musty. Their were spider webs and tons of dust… it was really gross. While I crept through I searched for Nico's room. I found it about 10 minutes later.

I dropped down as quietly as I could. He was sound asleep… which was good in my case because Nico slept like a rock. So I found curtains and took them down. I got out riptide and cut them up. I made a blindfold to cover his mouth and eyes, just in case he woke up. Then I got some more and tied up his hands and feet. I opened his window and looked out. We were a little over 3 feet up. I didn't want to drop him so I ended up going back into the vent. As I pushed his body along the vent I heard it start to crack. We were just about to fall through when I found where I entered. I grabbed him a dragged him, finally we were out. So I once again went out of this tiny crack and pulled Nico.

I hurried up and threw his body over my shoulder. He isn't light either so every mile or so I had to rest. Eventually we made it back to camp. Just in time to it was morning and time for breakfast. When I got into my room it was 6:00 so I set Nico down and took off the blindfold, he was still asleep. I was so tired I hid Nico and locked my door. I was only gone from camp for three days and I already missed it. I was happy to know I got my cousin back and that made it easy for me to fall asleep. I'd deal with everything when I woke up.

Thanks everyone I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews please and let me know if you think I should pair Nico and Rachel up or should it be Nico and Thalia.


	11. Crash and Burn

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone._

Chapter 11

I woke up to hear someone knocking at the door. While I was walking over to the door I tripped. What in the Hades did I trip over? As I looked down it was Nico. I can't believe he was still sleeping what was wrong with him? I looked at my clock and it was twelve fifteen. Oh great just in time for lunch, I'm starving after all. So I opened the door and you would never guess who it was. Well I'll tell you it was this beautiful girl. She was absolutely gorgeous she had the prettiest gray eyes. Wow what was going on hear hello earth to Percy that is Anabeth!

Right as I was about to say hi she looked at me shocked and hurt. She stormed off crying… So as the logical thing to do I followed her. We ran all the way to the forest where she collapsed. She had fallen onto a rock… I knelt by her and lifted her chin to look at me. She really did have the prettiest gray eyes… and I loved her hair. Then I asked her the million-dollar question. What's wrong Anabeth? I said it and the sweetest tone I could. Then she told me… You betrayed us for Luke how could you?! She had tons of anger in her voice but there was something else… hurt and sadness filled her eyes.

Then I told her how I didn't mean to I was just angry and hurt. I then dropped my head, it was then I knew I couldn't look into her eyes without seeing how Luke betrayed her, and I knew I could never do that. Not to her now or ever. Every time she was sad I was sad, every time she cried I silently wept for her. I wanted to be there for her but it wasn't in the stars for us. I would just have to deal with that.

She lifted my head and then she kissed me. It was one of the best things that happened to me. She told me that she knew about Empusa. I didn't ask her how I was too speechless. "I'm so sorry Anabeth". Don't be Percy it was my fault. I should have told you how I really felt. I thought about you every day since you left.

**Percy**/ I thought you were in love with Luke though.

**Anabeth/** I am in love with Luke, Percy…

With that pause I knew she was thinking. I already knew it was about him and it killed me every time. I'm so sick of being her "boy toy" she can find someone else. I'm done with her and her problems. The thing that killed me was he betrayed her and I never have and never would. She still loved him more, how could she? Why would she… I couldn't help but get angry. So with that I ran off towards the only place that felt safe. The only safe place I could ever go… the Ocean.

_Ok I'm sooooo glad I got the mushy gushy stuff out of the way. Yeah I'm not a big fan of romance stuff but come on what's Percy Jackson series without the "romance" lol. We all know it was bound to happen come on Percy and Anabeth are totally meant to be. It's short but at least it would lead on to more things. Will update soon Peace ___


	12. Decisions are made

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone._

Chapter 12

Once I had gotten to the Ocean real life dawned on me. Nothing in real life ends in the happily ever after crap. I realized now that I would be turning 16 very soon. I had to be ready for Kronos and I'm not a little kid anymore, I can't put it off for very much longer. Everyone seemed to be watching my every move, the Olympians were for sure. I hated to know they didn't trust me, then again they didn't trust each other. To know I was able to make or break Olympus, it's a scary but strong feeling.

If I decided to destroy Olympus the bad guys or well Titans would rule. I'd be ruling with Luke, not that anyone knew this but I looked up to him before he joined Kronos. We could have been really close, now I just wanted to punch his face in. He was my hero if a sort… he failed me and everyone else! No matter what the cost I will not join Kronos, besides everyone knows the movies if you trust a bad guy they will betray you. Yeah I know comparing life to a movie isn't the best but hello its true!

Now if I save Olympus I wont have the Olympians watching my every move. Maybe Athena will end up accepting me, no I doubt it…but hey I can dream can't I? I would go down in history like Hercules. He was the man and everyone knows it. He went from ZERO TO HERO!! Yeah I did see the movie… why were the Olympians sparkly, colorful, and well happy. We all know they are not like that, (crash of lightning) err I mean a big happy family that's it.

Well in order to save Olympus I'd have to train every day, all day. First I am going to need some help… I'll get Nico and Rachel. Rachel has the hook-up and Nico is my cousin so we can train together. I was always hoping the prophecy would be Nico, but ever since Bianca died I have great pity for him. So just like that I snuck in my room careful not to wake Tyson up. For a big guy he wakes up at the slightest movement, so I crept in quieter then a cat.

All I had to do was call Rachel; she gave me her cell phone number on our last quest. It made Anabeth angrier then she already was. Who knows why? I don't and that's a for sure. So I told Rachel to meet me at this abandoned baseball field. I found it when Anabeth and I were on a quest 2 years ago. There were tons of weeds and no grass what so ever.

I started by building the best living residents a teenager could make. I know Anabeth would have been proud. She could have done way better but you know I tried at least. After all of that house stuff I went to check on Nico. Especially before Rachel got there, she would think I just carted his body around. Well technically I have been doing that… but if he would wake up it'd help.

So I checked Nico's eyes and they were normal. Well I wouldn't say normal he looked a lot like a zombie. His eyes were dilated, not a good sign. Just when I attempted waking him up… Rachel came over. So we did the whole hey how are you, I'm good and yourself stuff. Then I told her Nico on the other hand wasn't so good and I showed her his eyes. I told her he has slept the last three days and she told me to relax. So she said she'd work on him if I'd get rid of the weeds. It went something like I'm allergic to ragweed; I thought ragweed was a doll but whatever. Of course I did as she asked, as long as she would help Nico.

YES ANOTHER CLIFFIE MUHAHA. Ok well i'm going to write the next chapter and be nice since I'll be gone Friday until Sunday. I know you want to know about Nico is he ok or what. Well I am not telling you muahahaha…. I need to work on the evil laugh I know.


	13. Horrible dreams

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Wow I heard this old band well not to old but its NSYNC, most of their songs actually reminded me of Percabeth or Thaluke. Sad I know, oh well here we go._

Chapter 13

Three hours later I got done pulling out the weeds and killing them off. Then Rachel had told me Nico's cure actually it wasn't really a cure. It was more of a hey Percy I know what's wrong with Nico. Nico was under mind control. So that's why he was acting like a jerk… well I can't wait until he wakes up I actually missed him. Hey wait he is awake just my luck. (Big smile) Wow I just pulled a Grover, not the one on Sesame Street people I meant my good old buddy satyr. Not to many people can say that.

"Hey Nico how are you feeling?" I asked. "My head hurts but I'm so glad you guys helped me, thank you I was starting to feel like a vegetable." Nico said apologetically. " Hey Nico I have been meaning to tell you something" Rachel whispered. "Oh what is it?" Nico asked like a child wanting a lollipop. "I was going to tell you I will go out with you." Rachel blushed. "Really, that's awesome." Nico would have run a marathon; you could see it in his eyes.

_**2 months later**_

"Hey Percy I have a surprise for you… go to your uh house cabin thing" Rachel laughed. "Okay well thanks for the surprise I guess" Percy hurried to his "house". When I got inside I saw the last person expected. It was none other then Anabeth. She looked like a wreck though… her beautiful hair was messed up. She looked so sad and lost, but how could I feel bad for her after all that.

_I know you people hate other point of views but well suck it up because here comes Anabeth's P.O.V._

_**Anabeth's P.O.V.**_

"What are you doing here Anabeth?" Percy said. Wow his voice was deeper then I remember and he is actually buff. Did he get hot or what over the last 2 months. Whoa there Anabeth, emotions in check please. He looks hot when he is angry, I mean like a lot hot. "Percy just please hear me out" I begged. How pathetic what am I a dog? "Look Percy I meant to say I love Luke like a brother. I love you Percy and I always have.

_**Back to Percy…**_

Just then Kronos came in through the ceiling and killed her. I woke up beaded in sweat. Wow what an awful dream. It's always something close to it… I have to check on camp. I have one week until I turn 16. I can't go I must train. Since when did training mean more to me then my friends and loved ones? I had to go talk to Anabeth and make sure she was safe. So I snuck out leaving a note, went to camp be back in a day or two.

Luckily actually using my brain for once… I picked a spot close to camp to train. So I snuck into camp and crept into Anabeth's room. She might get the wrong idea… but when I got to her bed she wasn't there! Where in the Hades could she be? I ran off to the forest and she wasn't there. Then I checked the beach and amazingly she was there. So I walked up and sat next to her.

" Hey wise girl" Percy said very calmly. "I really have to stop imagining you Percy" Anabeth sighed. "WAIT SEAWEED BRAIN? YOUR'E HERE!" "Shhh Anabeth no one else knows"… then I covered her mouth. She ignored my hand over her mouth and she kissed me. Whoa Anabeth kissed me…

_**Anabeth's P.O.V.**_

Wow I can't believe he really came just like in my dream. I'm pretty sure Aphrodite had something to do with this. I'd give her a big hug next time though. She brought Percy back t Camp-Half Blood and he was really cute no scratch that hot. He built on so serious muscle and to think he was only 16. Wait until he's Luke's age he will be super model worthy. Yes I think that means I have a crush on Percy. It's safe to finally admit it I guess. I mean I could see if he didn't like me he wouldn't have come.

"Percy not that I'm not thrilled you're here but why are you here like at 1 a.m. So he told me about his dreams and how he finally decided to come back. It was the smart thing to do actually… maybe he had gotten some brains. So now we we're all alone on a beach and haven't seen each other in 2 months. Guess what he does? He fell asleep!

Haha I figured it was something he would pull in a romance scene. So I had to throw it in. Yes I know some of you hate the point of views but it's hard to get the emotions on one persons side and not the others. Oh well, I'm going to try and write more chapters tonight. Later hope you enjoyed.


	14. Time to swim

I do not own the Percy Jackson series yatta yatta yatta lol ok on with the story

I do not own the Percy Jackson series yatta yatta yatta lol ok on with the story!

Chapter 14

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up to being soaked in water; I suppose that is what you get when you fall asleep on a beach. Then I heard a bunch of laughter, I opened my eyes to see a bunch of kids running and splashing on the sand. As I searched the area for Anabeth who indeed had kissed me last night, yes my best friend, Wise Girl. She was nowhere to be found when all of the sudden someone from behind me yelled, "Hey Percy you are back I thought it was just a rumor"! As I turned around something rushed up behind me and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. It had to be Tyson, but to my surprise it was Grover, "Hey dude we missed you" yelled Grover. "Yeah I missed you to goat boy, well it is great to be back".

Then the person who had called my name walked up and it was Thalia, yes she missed me and hugged and cried. Oh who am I kidding she walked up punched me in the arm and said you are late for breakfast. Like I should have expected something else… (Sigh) As we walked to the dining hall we told each other everything that had gone on since we had not seen each other in who knows how long.

As I got to the dinner hall people were staring at me. Not good stares, for the most part it seemed they were staring me down. The few that weren't glaring were trying to decide if they should be angry or content. Quickly we picked up the pace to our tables, Grover left and Thalia sat down with me. That I was thankful for people started to get back to actually eating. Then Thalia whispered, "Well if that wasn't strange at all". So I replied with "Some how I get the feeling that was just the beginning". Thalia mumbled, "Sounds like something out of a movie (spots Anabeth) hey"! Anabeth looked distant and excited but said Hi, then Thalia asked her "What is up with you"? Anabeth silently told her " Don't worry I'll tell you later, bye" and with that she jogged away.

Thalia turned to face me and said exactly what I knew she'd say, "ok what was up with her she was acting like a giddy puppy". Of course I knew why she was acting like that but oh well I wasn't going to tell her. So I just replied "Um I don't know she said she would tell you later though, see you around I am going to swim since it is so nice out".

As I slowly walked away I heard Thalia and Grover talking about how they think Anabeth and I were up to something. Great they were already catching on to us maybe Anabeth will tell Thalia later and Grover should probably hear it also. At the last second I heard Grover say something like then lets spy on them… well if they want to play we are going to play, this was looking to be turning in to an awesome day already.

Ok well that was short and to the point sorry it has taken me so long to like get over my writers block… I will write more later.


End file.
